


L'intrépide spacionaute Spiff contre le Père Noël

by Jainas



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Christmas, Gen, santa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapis dans l’ombre, l’intrépide spacionaute Spiff attend son heure. Le terrible Père Noël ne se doute pas de ce qui le guette. Ses sinistres plans seront cette année déjoués !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'intrépide spacionaute Spiff contre le Père Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/gifts).



> Pour soleil_ambrien qui a demandé quelque chose de choupi dans mon appel à prompts de Noël.

“Je pense que c’est probablement un extraterrestre”, annonce Calvin. “Tout concorde : le vol, le déplacement instantané et/ou le don d’ubiquité… Et peut-être que son apparence est juste un hologramme qui cacherait sa véritable nature et…  
\- Je pense que c’est un monstre magique”, contre Hobbes depuis le pied du lit au travers duquel il est étalé de tout son long sur le ventre, queue pendant d’un côté et balayant nonchalamment le plancher. “Un monstre millénaire et terrifiant qui se nourrit des souhaits non-exaucés des enfants.  
\- Tu crois ? Si c’est le cas ce n’est pas encore cette année que je vais avoir le pistolaser transmorphique de l’astronaute Spiff que j’ai demandé… “, soupire Calvin. Puis, pour la cinquième fois depuis qu’ils sont au lit : “La voie est libre ?”  
Hobbes lève la tête et écoute en silence. Son l'oreille droite frémit et il se redresse, s’étire avec un bâillement qui révèle ses crocs.  
“Ton père et ta mère sont couchés, on peut y aller.”  
Il se charge de prendre avec lui l’oreiller tandis que Calvin brandi la lampe torche qu’il a emprunté dans l’atelier de son père et ouvre la marche. Il leur faut cinq bonnes minute de progression prudente le long des couloirs puis dans l’escalier pour atteindre le salon, seulement éclairé par le lent clignotement multicolore de la guirlande électrique. Calvin va examiner la cheminé tandis que Hobbes se met sur la pointe des pattes et contemple avec convoitise le verre de lait et l’assiette de cookies laissés sur la table.  
“Si tu les prends, il risque de deviner qu’on l’attend et de faire demi-tour.  
\- Je suis un tigre moi, j’ai des besoins.  
\- C’est pas le plan !  
\- Les prédateurs ne s’embarassent pas de plan.  
\- Mais ils savent guetter leur proie à l’affût, non ?”, argumente Calvin en le tirant par la queue.  
“Bon, bon, d’accord.”  
Bon gré mal gré ils s’installent dans l’étroit recoin derrière le sapin, et une fois confortablement calé sur le coussin, Hobbes contre son épaule, Calvin éteint la lampe torche.  
Tapis dans l’ombre, l’intrépide spacionaute Spiff attend son heure. Le terrible Père Noël ne se doute pas de ce qui le guette. Ses sinistres plans seront cette année déjoués !

\---

“Il est mignon.  
\- Oui, parfois, quand il dort, on serait presque tenté d’en avoir un second…  
\- Presque.  
\- On le laisse là ?  
\- On risque de faire tomber le sapin si on essaie de le récupérer là où il s’est fourré.  
\- Il se réveillera bien assez tôt.  
\- Ce n’est pas la faim qui le réveillera en tout cas, il a mangé les cookies et bu tout le lait…  
\- Et oublié Hobbes sur la table…  
\- Le crime était presque parfait.  
\- Donne, je vais le remettre avec Calvin, voilà.  
\- Bon, dépose les cadeaux et on va se recoucher. On devrait bien pouvoir dormir une heure de plus.  
\- Voir même deux. Ce serait un miracle de Noël !”


End file.
